


Captains in Consultation

by lost_in_a_good_book



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, a capital notion, if you count the summary, in Word anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_in_a_good_book/pseuds/lost_in_a_good_book
Summary: In a rare moment of peacetime, two of the Aerial Corps’ senior officers have a chance to meet and discuss the future. For opportunities must be seized.





	Captains in Consultation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CMOTScribbler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMOTScribbler/gifts).

_GIBRALTAR COVERT, Fall, 1813___

  


“Of course, I have scarce clapped eyes on him more than twice, and his wings were a little clipped then. But he has a pedigree, and good conformation – shoulders as broad as you could want. I daresay, we’ve bred far worse!” After this pronouncement, Capt. St. Germain paused for a sip of her port.

“Temperament, now: a bit high-strung, from what you say? And perhaps too intelligent for his own good at times?” Jane Roland could only nod. 

“Well,” her friend continued, “that can be helped if the dam is a steady ‘un, and preferably not going to it for first time. And you have that – “ (Jane nodded again) “ - so all in all, I think that may be a good pick from your available stock.” 

“Thank ‘ee, dear gal,” Jane replied. “I’m glad you agree. Now –,” taking a pull on her cigarillo, then exhaling the smoke slowly before she continued, “- how would you suggest I steer Laurence towards the notion of siring my child?”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Gifting this to CMOTScribbler because we're writing in the same arena (post-canon, Laurence/Jane), and because I like giving gifts!
> 
> A possible prequel to my [Two Men and a Dragon (and More)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8966725).
> 
> Helpful feedback is always welcome!


End file.
